ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Save Piscciss
Plot Red was again sitting in his ship, waiting for the scanners to pick up where the Gem of Blood was. Red, Paitently: Drone, do you have a reading? Drone: Yes sir. We have found it on a planet known as Piscciss. Red, Paitently: Good, good. Send us there as soon as possible. I need that gem. The Drone turned away and started pushing in buttons. Piscciss came up on the screen infront of Red. The Screen zoomed into the core, then zoomed in further to see Goop's Anti-Gravity disk. A red circle came up circling the disk. Drone: Shall we? Red nodded, as we zoom out to see the ship as it quickly flies away. [[Jack 10 Theme Song|''Theme Song!]] Jack is seen riding his bike. Jack: I love this new bike! Jack rides down a hill as Frank rockets above him. Frank: I'll beat you to the pond! Jack: Yeah right! (Transforms into XLR8) XLR8! See ya! (Runs in a blur) Frank: Cheater! (Rockets further.) We see the pond. XLR8 runs up to the pond, and shortly after Frank rockets in. XLR8 times out. Jack: The Supertrix is purple again. Frank: That's not good. Jack dialed up the Supertrix and slaps it down. We cut to Piscciss and see Red shooting missles at the Piscciss Volanns, and there is a purple flash behind Red. Red turns around and his face turns into a evil happy face. The camera turns around to see Red's back, we see Ripjaws and Frank in a suit. Ripjaws, Sarcasticly: Hi Red! Red laughs, he turns around and kills off the rest of the Piscciss Volanns, he turns around again. Red, Sarcasticly: Good morning. Ripjaws swam at Red and bit him, Red turns intangible, and Ripjaws swims through him. Red quickly turns around again and shoots freezing breath out of his mouth, which freezes Ripjaws and Frank in a block of ice. Red laughs, then swims down again. Ripjaws times out, and Jack quickly turns into Shark Form. He breaks the ice with his jaws, then quickly swims after Red with Frank. We cut again to the Core, with Red shooting freezing breath at the Piscciss Volann guardians, we then see Magister Pike swimming fast at Red. Pike: You are in violation of inter-galactic law 3240! Freeze and you won't be hurt. Just go back to the planet to came from. Red, Happily: Yeah. ''Freeze. Red quickly shot out a wave of frost that froze Pike in his tracks. Red swam at the ice block, then grabbed it. He swam towards the core with a evil grin. We see Big Chill and Frank swim down, they looked around and saw the Piscciss Volann guards, they then swam down to the core. We cut again to the core. Red: (Shatters the ice block that Pike is in) Pike, tell me. Where is the disk? Pike: I will never tell! Red squezed Pike. Pike started loosing breath quickly. Red: Now, tell me. Where. Is. The. Disk. Pike, now gasping for breath, pointed to a hall. Red smiled, then absorbed Pike. Red walks down the hall, and we see Pike's limb body hit the ground. Frank and Big Chill arrive at the core. Frank: Magister Pike? Big Chill: Is he dead? Frank was silent, Big Chill and Frank bowed their head for a few seconds, then they ran toward the hallway. We cut to the hallway. We see Red and the Anti-Gravity disk. Red: Finally! (Grabs the Disk, then it cracks then we see the Gem of Blood, that was powering the disk. Red smiled grimly as he grabbed the Gem. Frank and Jack ran in.) Jack, Angered: You killed the last person. (Transforms into Humungousaur) Humungousaur! Humungousaur ran at Red, but Red shot a jet of fire at Humungousaur, which sent him flying back. Humungousaur: Grr. (Grows bigger) Humungousaur tackled Red, but Red froze Humungousaur. Red turned to Frank, and shot missles at him. Frank shot fire at the missles, which melted them. Red then shot fire at Frank, but strangly, it knocked it back. We see the planet now. Giant pieces of water flew from it. We see the heroes (and villain). Humungousaur broke the ice, then turned into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur shot missles at Red, but Red grew and the missles didn't hurt him. Red smiled then absorbed the Supertrix. Red morphed into a mix of all the aliens. Red: I'm... a mutant. A freak. Why did you do that Jack? WHY? Jack had timed out. Jack: I didn't do it, you abs- Red: I don't care. (Unfolds Big Chill wings and flies off) Frank: The planet is already 95% gone. We can't save it. Jack: I'm going to finish Red. I'll do all it takes. I'll get the last gem. THE END Aliens Used *XLR8 *Ripjaws (Transformed off screen) *Big Chill (Transformed off screen) *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10